


Your silver plate shine in the sunset

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Mysterians, Transformers - All Media Types, this is about a toyline that predates transformers
Genre: Bad Ending, Bombs, Falling In Love, M/M, Since the toyline was bombed, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: thing for for @darkwizartPrompt:Vengor (tm) and Destructor (tm) having a romantic sunset love confession. make it as horrifying as you can. let the romantic ball hold nonexistent hands \(°-°)/
Relationships: Vengor/Destructor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Your silver plate shine in the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a cancelled toyline of transforming robots made by a toy makers house that was bought by Hasbro. Try to look for "Mysterians" on google and you will see.

Vengor (tm) and Destructor (tm) having a romantic sunset love confession. make it as horrifying as you can. let the romantic ball hold nonexistent hands \\(°-°)/ 

Eerie thoughts passed through Destructor’s processor one more time, while he was rolling towards his destination. 

His thoughts were regarding this strange planet, so different from his own home, Misteryon that so far away in the galaxy. He didn’t want to become melodramatic, after all given his role in the war, having a thick plate was his best quality, but some feelings, some ruminations were inevitable. 

He wasn’t old as Blastor, or expert as their commander, Vengor, but he could do a good job, in squishing and flatten those ridiculous Golden Guardians. 

What a name. Guardians of what? There was a reason why they had been on the war for so long, a reason probably some of them forgot... included himself. 

He kept rolling, not too fast so he wouldn’t feel dizzy, but fast enough to reach for his destination in a reasonable time. Vengor sent him a comm that he needed to speak to him, so he propelled up the ramps of their base. 

When he reached for the door that gave on the roof, he extended one of his small tubes to press the buttons for the password and the door opened in front of him. 

Vendor was already there, in his silver coffin form, turned towards the sunset. His plating was shining on the reflection of the sun, and Destructor spent just a second in admiring his shape, before approaching onto him, opening the little slot on top of his frame, letting his head pecking out like one of those Earth animals, a tortoise. 

“You wanted to see me, my Liege?” 

“Look at the sky, Destructor. Doesn’t it remind you of Misteryon?” 

The sky was completely orange, and the sun was just a burning globe setting at the end of the horizon. Sparce clouds were interrupting the view, brightened in a golden color. 

Destructor took a moment to try to remember their home, their planet, while the sky became darker rather quickly, and only after the sun disappeared and few stars started to twinkle in the sky, he finally could give answer to his commander. 

“Was it really so red?” 

“As if it was always burning. You should remember why we left, Destructor.” 

And making some wheels appear from under his body, Vengor left him. 

Days passed, among battle time and missions, but in the end of each one, Vengor and Destructor always found a moment to look at the sunset together. 

The sky wasn’t always as red as the one of their native planet, sometimes it rained, with cold drops making Vengor frame even more shinier, Destructor noticed, and some other times Blastor joined them, but most of the time the bomber spent his time in his lab to work on new ways to make the Golden Guardians explode. 

That little routine became familiarity. At first, they just spent their time looking at the sunset in silence, other times Vengor tried to make Destructor remember where they were from, and other times, they just spoke about the day, about their plans on what to do once they destroyed the Golden Guardians. 

During one of their meetings, Vengor noticed how one of the panels covering Destructor insides was hanging wobbly from his own space, so he sighed, extending one of his arms. 

“Come over here... you got wounded during the battle...” 

And after changing his limb into a blowtorch, he started to fix his companion in that warm evening’s silence. 

“You should be more careful, there aren’t many of us anymore.” 

Vengor broke the silence, once he was done repairing Destructor. The tank turned slowly towards him, opening and closing his panel to check if everything was all right. 

“I apologize, my liege, I will conscientious next time...” 

Vengor insides made some strange noise, startling Destructor, until he finally recognized that his commander was laughing. 

Destructor never heard his commander laugh, or at least, not in a long time, so he stared at him perplexed, until Vengor finally calmed down, and only then the tank tried to inquiry about the reason of that hilarity. 

“My Destructor... I just recognized something. Yes, there are so few of us, at the moment... and there will be no way to recover what was us. We are dragging ourselves in this war for so long, we are going to do until or us, or the Golden Guardians will be defeated...” 

Vengor’s voice was so low Destructor could barely percept what his commander was saying, so he approached a little more, trying to focus his audio receptors. 

“... And I don’t want to waste my occasion to tell you what I really think about you.” 

Those words scared Destructor deeply. Was his commander going to tell him he wasn’t a good warrior? Something about his performances on the battlefield? 

His line of thoughts got interrupted by some simple words. 

“I care deeply about you, Destructor. Even if we weren’t on the verge of extinction... I probably would still tell you this.” 

The tank was struck by this confession. He glanced at his commander, how that silver color was shining on the last rays of the dying sun, so he rolled a little more towards him, in an affectionate gesture. 

“I too do care about you... V...” 

“You can say my name, Destructor.” 

“Vengor...” 

The coffin leaned on the sphere, and together took that time to experience the sunset one more time. 

Before turning in for the night, Vengor extended one of his limbs, and Destructor did the same, touching it in a fondly manner. Together, they went back inside to reach for their quarters. 

Probably this change in their relationship would help them in the war, but only time could tell them if they made a good choice in let the feeling flying and hit each other. 

Something they needed to do was keeping it hidden from Blastor, of course There was no space in the war for unnecessary drama. 

The battles against the Golden Guardians became more aggressive, more gruesome. Vengor spent more and more time trying to repair his teammates, and Destructor didn’t know how to ease his workload. 

One day, while the tank was rolling around the battlefield trying to reach for his enemies, they heard a loud sound breaking the sky in half. 

Both the factions stopped to look at the sky, while some jets appeared on the horizon. 

“The humans are here to help us!”  
Exclaimed the Golden Guardian that Destructor was keeping under himself, so the tank tolled on top of his head, destryoing it and deactivating him on istant. 

Vengor reached for him, with worry into his voice. 

“Humans never intervened our battles, I think it might be time to...” 

Was then when they heard the blast. 

Something dropped from the sky, detonating on the moment it reached the ground, and the last thing Vengor saw, was Destructor rolling in front of him, disappearing into white light. 

News on the human newspaper would tell how the military finally put a end to the everlasting battle between Warbots and Golden Guardians, by destryoing both factions at the same time with a bomb. 

Nothing was left after that detonation, except from some memories and the shape of the alien robots’s shadows on the ground of the desert. 

The winds pushed the sand in shape. The sun set one more time, but this time, those two lovers far away from home couldn’t experienced it. The stars came back, and only a small fragment of silver metal was left to shine on their reflection.


End file.
